


L'homme du souvenir

by NiniMousse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Multi, OC, post-hades
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiniMousse/pseuds/NiniMousse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ils reconstruiront leurs vies sur ces ruines. Avec tous leurs souvenirs. /*/ OS centré sur Kiki mais pas que !</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'homme du souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Kurumada a bien de la chance parce que tout est plus ou moins à lui.
> 
> Contexte : Saint Seiya, la série animée et les OAV. Retsu et Mei sont librement inspirés des personnages d'Episode G et de Gigantomachia.
> 
> Couples : de l'improbable, de l'improbable everywhere !
> 
> L'homme du souvenir ou l'inspiration fulgurante. J'y ai passé deux jours non stop, c'est beau les vacances... Je vous en fait profiter maintenant avant que le soufflé ne retombe, il est donc possible qu'il y ait des fautes, des passages moins bien travaillés... N'hésitez pas à signaler ce qui ne va pas !
> 
> Enjoy :)

**¤S¤**

_Aujourd'hui._

**¤S¤**

C'est un vacarme infernal qui règne dans le petit atelier. Les murs en terre cuite résonnent sous les coups d'un marteau menaçant, une pluie d'étincelles naissent, s'élèvent et meurent en marquant la table de bois dur de légers cercles noirs. Le fourneau fond. Ou plutôt, il se gondole sous l'effet de la chaleur, incapable de contenir la fournaise. L'air se liquéfie et se trouble tout comme la vision.

Mais rien ne peut perturber le maitre des lieux, concentré sur la pièce de métal qu'il travaille. D'autres trainent, éparses, sur le sol, sur un établi, sur une étagère, dans des coffres. Elles sont patientes, elles attendent le bon vouloir du forgeron ; il ne manquera pas de s'intéresser à elles quand il se sera lassé des épaulettes cloutées qu'il manipule avec la douceur d'un homme pour les courbes de son amante.

La chaleur fait fondre les attaches. Avec des gestes précis, le forgeron lance son outil à l'assaut des pointes métalliques. Elles sautent les unes après les autres, elles cèdent et tombent sur les dalles avec un tintement presque rafraichissant dans cette atmosphère surchauffée. Le forgeron grimace : quel est l'idiot qui a réparé cette armure ? Les pointes sont fixées  _dans_  les épaulettes et non pas  _sur_  les épaulettes. Il se reprend, grogne une excuse aux deux médaillons accrochés à son cou. Respecter le travail de ses ainés, toujours. Il va falloir trouver une parade.

Il saisit un autre outil et gratte, racle, frotte pour égaliser la surface, là où des petits monticules disgracieux de métal fondu ont élu domicile. Le matériau se laisse faire, docile, et s'imagine bientôt lustré et lisse sur les blanches épaules de sa maitresse. Bientôt.

Le forgeron repose son ouvrage, à moitié satisfait. Il a enlevé les pointes agressives mais des traces subsistent ça et là : les spallières à pointes sont devenues des spallières à pois. Tant pis. Si la propriétaire n'est pas satisfaite, il n'aura plus qu'à se pencher sur un moyen de colorer du bronze… en bleu.

 

Un bref appel de cosmos et l'armure se reforme entièrement, obéissant sans broncher au maitre des lieux. Ce dernier peste un peu en éteignant son fourneau. Il ne l'aura rallumé que pour deux jours et il n'aime pas ça. Il lui faut des heures pour atteindre la température désirée et tout ça pour effectuer quelques modifications sans importance. Rageant. Lointaine est l'époque où il passait plusieurs semaines de suite à réparer, restaurer, ajuster en se reposant deux petites heures par jour.

Une goutte de sueur traitresse le surprend en décidant de dévaler sans préavis sa colonne vertébrale. Vaincu par cette félonie, et surtout par la chaleur, il retire sa tunique trempée par la transpiration. Son dos découvert se crispe soudain. La perfidie de la nature est sans limites, en témoigne le filet d'air glacé qui vient de se faufiler sous sa porte. Dehors, c'est l'hiver mais dedans… Il fait si chaud que sa peau a repris son hâle habituel. Qui a dit que les atlantes étaient forcément blancs comme neige ? Le soleil du Tibet brûlait les yeux mais celui de la Grèce marquait les corps. Comment rester pâle dans ces conditions ?

Ses cheveux le gênent. Ils sont bien trop longs, bien trop épais et bien trop roux aussi. Flamboyants. Il ne passe pas inaperçu avec cette crinière léonine au sommet du crâne. D'un geste agacé, il les rejette sur une épaule et masse l'autre distraitement. Tout son corps le fait souffrir. Un casque doré, immense, attire son regard. Il l'attrape, l'examine sous toutes les coutures, prend un outil et grave quelques motifs sur les deux ailettes qui ornent le heaume. Il n'est plus forgeron, il est orfèvre.

 

Une cosmo-énergie qui approche, la neige qui crisse, la porte de son atelier qui s'ouvre, une tornade blonde qui investit les lieux. Pas de doute, la propriétaire de l'armure est pressée de retrouver sa fidèle amie.

"Kiki ! Tu as fini ?"

Le roux ne se retourne même pas, concentré qu'il est sur son ouvrage. Il montre d'un vague mouvement de tête un coin de la pièce où l'Armure du Caméléon repose doucement, entourée d'un vague halo bleuté. L'Amazone s'en approche et l'effleure du bout des doigts, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

"Tu as fait du bon boulot…

-Evidemment, fait l'atlante d'un ton cassant.

-Et pour le corset ? demande-t-elle en ignorant la réponse outrée du forgeron.

-Fait aussi", grommelle le roux qui ne rêve que de tranquillité en cet instant.

June pousse quelques exclamations ravies. L'apparence de son armure commençait à lui peser ces derniers temps. Elle n'a plus l'âge pour ce fouet, ces pointes et ce… string indécent. Non pas qu'elle soit vieille – trente ans et des poussières, un corps de rêve, ça  _allait_  – mais vraiment… Il y a un temps pour tout.

 

La courbe le taquine. Elle lui résiste. Elle ne veut pas se laisser tracer, se tortille et s'échappe alors qu'il veut juste la graver sur l'ailette gauche aux côtés de ses sœurs. D'autres motifs connaissent des sorts moins enviables ou n'ont même pas le bonheur de quitter l'esprit de leur créateur. Finir sa vie sur un casque de Chevalier d'Or n'est pas si terrible, si ?

Une main taquine vient effleurer un tout autre genre de lignes. Celles de ses épaules, celles de son torse, celles de son ventre. Les abdominaux à angle droit, les sinuosités de ses bras puissants, le dos nerveux aux muscles dessinés. La ligne rousse, enfin, qui se perd à la lisière de son pantalon de toile. Pourquoi a-t-il retiré sa tunique déjà ?

"Tu es insupportable depuis que Shun t'as largué, j'espère que tu en es consciente June ?

-Tu n'as qu'à pas manipuler les armures de cette manière sous mes yeux. C'est particulièrement indécent, j'espère que tu en es conscient Kitsi ?" ironise l'éthiopienne.

L'atlante lève les yeux au ciel. Oui, il aime s'occuper des armures. Il aime les effleurer, les caresser, les frôler avec les mains comme avec les yeux. Il a plus d'affection pour elles que pour les rares femmes qui ont partagé sa couche. Est-ce un crime ? Il est le Forgeron après tout. Reproche-t-on à Shun l'affection démesurée qu'il porte à ses appareils photos ? Se moque-t-on d'Ichi et de sa collection de lézards ? A-t-on déjà fait une remarque sur la manière presque maternelle dont Hyoga couve ses livres ? Non. Alors qu'on le laisse tranquille. Lui au moins n'est pas comme Shion et ses lubies étranges. Car Kiki en est sûr, l'Armure du Caméléon ne doit son apparence qu'au maitre de son maitre, la dernière personne, avant lui, à l'avoir réparée.  _« Ce type était un pervers »_ , pense-t-il en adressant des excuses silencieuses à l'une des médailles qui encombre son cou.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Va voir Kanon si tu es si en manque. Je suis occupé là.

-Ah non, il est trop vieux ! s'indigne la jeune femme.

-Il n'a même pas cinquante ans. Profite de son expérience et fiche moi la paix.

-Mais c'est toi que je veux…"

La blonde a susurré ses dernières paroles à son oreille. Le roux ferme les yeux. Fort. Elle connait son point faible. Shaina va lui payer cette traitrise au centuple. Les femmes sont dangereuses, il le sait déjà, il en a une preuve supplémentaire.

_« Gamin, quand une femme en veut comme ça, il ne faut pas dire non. Tu pourrais le regretter plus tard. »_

Kanon et son ton docte absolument insupportable s'immiscent dans ses pensées. Imiter son frère ne lui va vraiment pas même si, en l'occurrence, il a raison. Alors que faire ?

 

June, elle, ne réfléchit plus. Elle pose ses mains, ses lèvres, son souffle partout où elle le peut. Il va craquer, elle le sent. Il ne la repousse plus, ni verbalement, ni physiquement. Elle décolle du sol, entouré par deux bras dorés, et se retrouve brutalement assise sur une table. Le bois n'est pas très confortable mais qui s'en soucie ? Ils sont peau contre peau –n'avait-elle pas un pull sur elle ?- et le fourneau presque éteint se réveille, les inonde de sa lumière rougeoyante.

**¤S¤**

"Tu reviens quand alors ?"

Noël sera blanc cette année. Le froid dure et s'installe, sans concertations et sans concessions. Il ne sait pas quand il reviendra. Le tour du monde prend du temps même s'il connait déjà ses principales étapes. Jamir. Sao Paulo. Rhodes. Bergame. Héraklion. Bénarès. Lu Shan. Missolonghi. Séville. Bordeaux. Uppsala. Pas nécessairement dans cet ordre.

Alors il ne sait pas quand il reviendra et à vrai dire, il s'en fiche un peu. Sa main calleuse s'égare sur un ventre plat. Le matelas sous lui est confortable et la poitrine de June fait un oreiller honorable. Pourquoi réfléchir quand on se sent si bien ?

"Je reviendrai quand on m'annoncera que tu es enceinte.

-De qui ? De toi ? demande-t-elle en riant doucement.

-De n'importe qui.

-Mais si tu es le père, ça t'arrange.

-Evidemment."

Bien sûr que ça l'arrange. Il ne serait plus seul à porter le fardeau de son peuple. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter de la transmission du savoir atlante, de ses légendes à sa connaissance des armures. Un enfant… Ce serait bien.

"Ca ne risque pas d'arriver."

Il lui jette un regard interrogatif. Comment ça ?

"J'ai le même problème que Shaina."

Et elle lui tourne le dos.

 _« J'ai le même problème que Shaina »_. Ou l'art de tout dire en six petits mots banals. Une phrase lapidaire pour dire que la maternité n'est qu'un doux rêve pour elle. Une voix égale, détachée, pour dire qu'elle est stérile tout comme le Serpentaire. Trop de coups dans le bas-ventre, trop de fois à jouer les boucliers humains. Trop de violence aux effets souvent sous-estimés. Le cosmos ne guérit pas tout et quand on s'en rend compte, il est déjà trop tard.

"Et c'est pour ça que Shun… ?

-Non", répond la blonde.

Ton indifférent, sujet brûlant. C'est un non, prononcé du bout des lèvres, qui espère que la discussion s'arrêtera là. Il comprend et se tait. Il passe un bras autour de sa taille, la rapproche de lui et enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux d'or. Un délicat parfum s'en extrait et l'enveloppe. Il respire cette douce odeur avec un plaisir non feint. Shun est un imbécile.

**¤S¤**

_Il y a quinze ans…_

**¤S¤**

_Elle s'effondre. Elle s'écroule au milieu des ruines, ses jupons blancs étalés en corolle. La Lune l'éclaire. Il fait nuit, pour de vrai. Pas de Grande Eclipse. Hadès a perdu. Et elle… Elle est si fatiguée._

_On la cherche, sous la lumière nacrée de l'astre nocturne. Elle est là forcément, elle ne peut pas être loin. Ils ont senti son cosmos. Mais où est-elle donc ? Une flamme orangée les guide vers un corps. Vers quatre corps. Le Dragon, le Cygne, Andromède. Et Athéna. Pas de Phénix mais qui s'en inquiète ? La fumerolle qui les a conduits ici doit être de son fait. L'oiseau immortel est parti panser ses blessures seul, comme à son habitude._

_Où est Pégase ? Nulle part en vue. Ils le cherchent longuement à la lueur de la Lune mais sans succès. Les rescapés les informent : Pégase est mort. Son ultime sacrifice n'a pas été récompensé par une résurrection miraculeuse cette fois-ci. Quant à la déesse… Elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle n'est plus que Saori Kido. Athéna n'est plus mais Saori, la simple humaine, vivra._

**¤S¤**

Il n'est pas sûr que sa décision ait été prise au sérieux au début. Qui prendrait au sérieux un enfant de douze ans disant qu'il va prendre la direction du Sanctuaire ? Aujourd'hui, il en est sûr : personne ne l'a cru. En y repensant, c'est normal que Marine se soit contentée de le prendre dans ses bras en murmurant  _« Tout ira bien, Kiki. Tout ira bien »_. Elle l'avait cru fou sur le moment, pauvre enfant sans attaches, sans parents et sans peuple.

Mais pour le petit atlante, tout était clair. Il était le dernier, en témoignait la conscience collective dont il était désormais l'unique dépositaire. Son peuple avait toujours dirigé le Sanctuaire. Il en ferait autant.

Et ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres choix que de le suivre, lui qui découvrait par l'intermédiaire de cette gigantesque mémoire commune chaque secret du domaine sacré. Des générations de Pope et de Chevaliers l'habitaient et lui chuchotaient à l'oreille l'histoire du lieu. La voix de Shion l'accompagna les premières années. Avec son aide, il exhuma journaux intimes, dossiers, rapports, comptes, traités…

Patiemment, il releva le Sanctuaire. Il ne lui rendit pas sa splendeur passée, non. Il se contenta de réparer, de ranger, de trier pour que la génération suivante n'hérite pas que de vestiges brisés. Pour que les prochains prennent possession des lieux sans heurts et sans questions.

 

Il les entraîna d'abord vers les temples. On le surnomma l'Architecte tant il géra de main de maitre cette reconstruction. Dès l'instant où il entra dans le Temple du Bélier, des morceaux de marbre gigantesques flottant autour de lui, il n'y eut plus de Kiki d'Appendix. Kitsi de Jamir le remplaça et supervisa chaque chantier. Les chaines d'Andromède firent office de treuil pour soulever les colonnes. Le Dragon usa et abusa d' _Excalibur_. Et l' _Another Dimension_  de Kanon, miraculé parmi les miraculés, servit d'aspirateur à débris géant.

Cela lui prit trois longues années pour rendre au Zodiaque une apparence décente. Puis il s'attaqua à la paperasse. Le règlement du Sanctuaire d'abord, ses lois, ses us et ses coutumes, ses rangs et ses fonctions. Sa comptabilité ensuite, avec ses comptes cachés, ses sociétés écrans et ses trésors inestimables. Son administration. Rodorio, la liste des Chevaliers, des apprentis, des centres d'entrainement. L'inventaire, le catalogue des armures. L'intendance. Sa diplomatie, enfin, avec sa longue liste de contacts extérieurs, de traités de paix historiques, d'accréditations diverses. Trois autres années à éplucher livres, parchemins, papyrus, lettres et relevés, pendant que ses amis continuaient la réfection du Sanctuaire. Heureusement que Shiryu s'était découvert une passion pour la gestion et la comptabilité. Le souvenir de ces années lui donnait des frissons.

**¤S¤**

_Et aujourd'hui…_

**¤S¤**

"Tu pars déjà ?

-J'ai promis un combat à Geki, répond le Caméléon. Et ne fait pas semblant, je sais que tu es ravi de me voir partir. Je te laisse à tes chères armures."

L'éthiopienne enfile jean ajusté et pull serré sur son corps souple.

"A quelle heure ?

-15 h à l'arène principale. Tu veux venir ?

-Je ne raterais une défaite de Geki pour rien au monde… baille l'atlante en cherchant quelques vêtements pour se protéger de la morsure du froid.

-Je vais cafter.

-Cafte donc."

La blonde plante un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'éclipse. Dehors, la neige tombe sans discontinuer depuis une heure. Le combat promet d'être relevé.

Mais surtout, Noël sera blanc.

**¤S¤**

_C'était il y a quinze ans…_

**¤S¤**

"Shaina est partie.

-Elle a dit pourquoi ?

-Elle pense qu'Athéna nous a abandonné. Elle dit qu'elle ne voit pas pourquoi elle devrait suivre une déesse qui néglige ses fidèles.

-Elle n'a pas tort."

Marine s'étrangle en entendant la réponse de Kiki. Blasphème ! Hérésie ! La déesse ne les a pas abandonnés, elle en est sûre. Shaina doute, c'est normal. Mais elle reviendra bientôt.

"J'ai fouillé dans les anciens règlements du Sanctuaire. Tu savais que le port du masque date du quinzième siècle ? lâche le lutin roux, l'air de rien. Une réclamation de la part des hommes qui trouvaient que ça les déconcentrait en combat. Ce qui est plutôt drôle quand on voit l'aspect des armures féminines."

L'Aigle s'installe confortablement sur un rocher, aux côtés de Kiki. Le rouquin a un épais livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Le recueil est presque trop grand pour lui et le fait légèrement pencher vers l'avant. Ils sont sur une des nombreuses plages du domaine sacré. Dans les rouleaux déchainés, Kanon nage avec l'aisance d'un dauphin en pleine tempête. L'eau est pourtant froide en hiver. Il sort enfin de l'onde, essore sa chevelure et s'approche d'eux, encore ruisselant d'eau salée.

"Vous parlez de quoi ?

-De masque, lui répond Marine.

-J'ajoute même que le port du masque n'était pas obligatoire. Les Amazones avaient droit à une tenue civile. Le masque n'était requis que pour les combats, continue Kiki sans tenir compte de l'interruption. C'est écrit là."

Il montre une ligne parmi une multitude d'autres. Le texte est écrit dans un jargon juridique datant du Moyen-âge que le Gémeau et l'Aigle ne comprennent pas. Une phrase parmi des milliers d'autres, oubliée sciemment par un Sanctuaire en proie au machisme galopant. Des destins scellés pour un peu de jalousie.

"Et l'histoire du mariage là, c'est du flan aussi. Une invention pure et simple qu'on a laissé durer parce que ça arrangeait bien les hommes. Je suis étonné que Maitre Shion ait laissé passer ça.

-Il avait peut-être d'autres problèmes à régler quand il a repris les rênes, suggère Kanon.

-Sûrement."

 

Le lendemain, une main potelée déroule le parchemin contenant les règles appliquées aux Amazones et y fait de nombreuses modifications.

Prévenue par Marine, Shaina revient. Son premier geste est de jeter son masque à terre. Timidement, June l'imite. Mais l'Aigle refuse, pour le moment. Elle s'y est habituée à ce morceau de métal.

Elle l'enlève quelques jours plus tard, à la veille de Noël, en prétextant que le masque l'empêche de bien voir la neige.

**¤S¤**

_Et maintenant…_

**¤S¤**

"Tu as raté quelque chose d'épique, gamin !"

La voix de Kanon porte loin, très loin. Elle est profonde, chaude, vibrante. Elle s'impose et personne ne s'amuse à parler plus fort que lui. Le fait qu'il soit l'ainé aide un peu aussi. Il est le plus vieux d'entre eux et il est plus ou moins le chef. Avec l'Aigle et le Serpentaire, ils forment un triumvirat efficace auquel l'atlante laisse bien volontiers la gestion du Sanctuaire. Il est le seul à porter encore une Armure d'Or et il en joue parfois. Tous lui pardonnent. Il a joué sa vie pour convaincre Poséidon –enfin, ce qu'il restait de son âme- de ramener les douze Armures du Zodiaque sur Terre. Il a réussi, haut la main. Cela vaut bien quelques vantardises.

Kanon a quarante-sept ans. Il n'a rien perdu de sa forme et continue à tenir en échec les quatre Chevaliers Divins. Avec une facilité insolente, par-dessus le marché. Les rides semblent le fuir et son visage est épargné par les attaques de temps _. « On en reparlera quand j'aurais mes soixante balais bien tassés ! »._ Certes. On n'en parlerait pas du tout si quelques rides d'expression daignaient prendre place au coin de ses yeux.

"Geki nous a fait une glissade, un truc superbe ! Il est allé s'encastrer dans un mur de l'arène, les autres essayent de le décoincer. Elle esquive bien la miss June… Dis-moi, elle est comment au pieu ?"

L'atlante s'empourpre, autant que le permet sa peau brunie par la chaleur des fourneaux.

"Fais pas ta prude. Je vous ai vus tout à l'heure à l'atelier."

Kanon est un pervers. Le roux l'avait oublié. Kanon est un voyeur et il vaut mieux s'en rappeler avant de tenter une sieste crapuleuse et estivale sous les oliviers. Tous ici en ont fait les frais. Il a bien fait d'entrainer l'éthiopienne vers sa chambre.

"Vois avec elle, moi je ne te dirais rien.

-T'es rosse.

-Tu es obsédé."

**¤S¤**

_Quinze ans avant…_

**¤S¤**

"Euh,  _kalimera_  ?"

Un cri de douleur contre une colère vengeresse. Sorrento de la Sirène a le coup de pied facile et son Ecaille a tendance à accentuer la douleur. Kanon se plie en deux, surpris par la violence de l'attaque. Derrière eux, alignés sur le sable humide, douze Pandora Box dorées émettent une douce lueur.

"Cadeau du Seigneur Poséidon, déclare l'autrichien. Elles sont dans un sale état mais je ne doute pas que vous arriverez à les réparer. Vous pouvez remercier ce traitre."

La Sirène siffle le dernier mot et, l'espace d'un instant, on entrevoit la créature mythologique derrière l'homme. Mieux vaut ne pas le provoquer.

"Le Seigneur Poséidon vous fait aussi savoir qu'il est désormais aux côtés du Sanctuaire. N'hésitez pas à requérir mon aide en cas de besoin."

Sorento retourne aux vagues, plonge au cœur de la mer, disparait. Sur la plage, Kanon se redresse avec une grimace et remarque qu'on l'a laissé seul. Où sont l'Aigle et le Serpentaire, Andromède, le Loup et l'Hydre ? Il passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux, affiche une moue dépitée.

"Les gars, soyez pas rosses quoi…"

Il charge les douze –oui, oui- caissons dorés sur son dos et entame son chemin de croix. Les Temples chantent déjà le retour de leurs occupantes millénaires.

**¤S¤**

_Maintenant…_

**¤S¤**

"Tu as trouvé un cadeau pour les deux folles ? On s'est cotisé avec les autres, on va leur offrir un berceau. Double, le berceau."

Kiki sort d'une poche deux petites médailles finement ouvragées. Elles sont en argent, ornées d'améthyste pour l'une et d'aigue-marine pour l'autre. Le Gémeau émet un sifflement admiratif, soufflé par le talent du jeune homme.

"Elles sont superbes. Je pense que ça leur plaira, assure Kanon.

-Tu as toujours les tiennes ?

-Bien sûr."

Kanon tire de sous son pull deux pendentifs, unis sur une même chaine dorée. Le premier porte son nom et le second porte celui de son frère.

**¤S¤**

_Quatorze ans avant…_

**¤S¤**

Il les a retrouvés sous les derniers décombres du Temple des Gémeaux, à l'abri dans une petite boite en bois gravé. Il aurait pu passer à côté sans l'œil vigilant du Phénix.  _« C'est quoi ces symboles là, sur le mur ? »_ , avait-il dit. L'ancien Dragon des Mers avait tourné la tête, avait marmonné quelque chose à propos des lubies de Saga et avait détourné le regard. Pour le reporter aussitôt sur la cloison fissurée. Louvoyant entre les débris, il s'était rapproché et, d'un coup de poing bien ajusté, avait démoli ce qui restait du pan de mur.

De l'autre côté, l'attendait le dernier souvenir de son frère. Les deux médaillons gravés de leur nom et de leurs prénoms.

_« Saga Psiharis, Rhodes, 30/05/… »_

_« Kanon Psiharis, Rhodes, 30/05/… »_

L'année était effacée mais était-ce si important ? Il avait un nom. Son frère avait un nom. Peut-être avait-il encore une famille ? Kanon pleura en formulant silencieusement cette hypothèse. Quelques larmes solitaires, certes, mais ses premières larmes depuis qu'on l'avait séparé de son jumeau à l'âge de sept ans.

Il n'était qu'un traitre mais il avait un nom.

**¤S¤**

_Aujourd'hui…_

**¤S¤**

"Tu vas où ?

-Au Temple de la Vierge, taper sur les doigts de Shun.

-Je t'accompagne, je dois tirer les oreilles d'Ikki."

Ils remontent le Zodiaque sans même regarder les marches qu'ils connaissent par cœur pour les avoir montées mille et une fois. A force, ils ont apprivoisés les fissures, les décrochements et les fêlures. Ils passent en silence les cinq premiers temples. Les Armures d'Or les accueillent à chaque fois avec une fanfare de lumières dorées, ravies d'avoir un peu de visite. Mei de la Chevelure, ancien apprenti du Cancer, soutient que ce sont les âmes des Chevaliers d'Or qui les saluent depuis l'au-delà.

Au sixième, ils distinguent l'aura brûlante du Phénix et celle de son frère, plus douce mais perturbée. Tous les deux vivent ici, entre deux reportages. Ils sont photographes de guerre, entre autres choses. Ils font trembler les dictatures car aucune interdiction, aucune menace ne semble les contenir. Rien ne les fait reculer et ils grattent la boue collée aux pieds des puissants, désarmés face à leur capacité à s'infiltrer partout.

C'est une manière comme une autre d'aider le Sanctuaire, sans pour autant se battre. Leurs renseignements sont précieux et on se les arrache à prix d'or dans les journaux comme dans les cellules gouvernementales. Tant qu'ils ne font pas étalage de leurs capacités, on les tolère. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Kanon, avec de grands gestes théâtraux, fait la leçon à Ikki sur le thème  _« Les trafiquants de drogue ne sont pas nos amis mais ce n'est pas une raison pour trucider à l'aveugle »_. Ou quelque chose d'approchant. Le japonais a vraiment dû faire un massacre pour que le Gémeau vienne lui-même lui faire la morale.

Kiki entraine Shun un peu plus loin. La conférence atlante portera plus sur  _« Les femmes : de l'intérêt de les ménager »_. Andromède se défend faiblement. Oui, lui et June se sont séparés. Oui, il est au courant de la stérilité de la jeune femme. Mais, non, ce n'est pas la raison invoquée pour cette séparation. Leur relation dure depuis presque treize ans. C'est long. C'est très long, surtout quand plus aucune guerre divine ne menace de vous tomber dessus. Ils en ont fait le tour, voilà tout. L'atlante insiste et Shun lui avoue que le Caméléon lui a jeté à la figure la pénible nouvelle juste après avoir rompu. Alors il se sent un peu coupable de n'avoir rien vu mais il ne veut pas reprendre leur histoire pour autant. Il est fatigué et il aimerait profiter de Noël tranquillement. D'ailleurs, il a un très joli cadeau pour le couple terrible du Sanctuaire : deux gros ours en peluche qu'il a ramenés des Etats-Unis.

Dans une pièce adjacente, Kanon hurle à Ikki qu'il va lui faire retirer sa carte de presse s'il n'arrête pas sa petite vendetta. Le Phénix proteste au moins aussi fort que lui.

**¤S¤**

Nous sommes à la veille de Noël.

Il neige, comme prévu. Des congères se forment sous l'effet du vent qui souffle sans s'arrêter depuis trois jours, qui siffle sur les toitures comme un chant lugubre. Il fait si froid que Marine reste enveloppée en permanence sous une couche d'épaisses couvertures. Shaina la couve des yeux et des mains. Bientôt l'Aigle ne pourra plus se déplacer, alourdie par les jumelles qui occupent son ventre. La cheminée tourne à plein régime et projette des ombres mouvantes sur les dalles.

Ils sont tous réunis dans la salle de réception du Palais, une lubie du Serpentaire.  _« Il nous faut un endroit chaleureux où on pourra tous se réunir ! »_ , avait-elle martelé. Kanon n'avait pas protesté, sachant d'avance qu'il perdrait cette bataille et que la voix de Marine était toute acquise à l'italienne. Ainsi fonctionnait le triumvirat officieux du Sanctuaire.

La jeune mère se goinfre de chocolats sous l'œil amusé de sa compagne. Shiryu et Shunrei font le service avec Andromède. Kanon boit du scotch dans son fauteuil favori, un œil irrité sur le trio formé par la Sirène, la souveraine d'Asgard et sa sœur. Trio surveillé par le regard vigilant du Cygne qui plaisante avec ses demi-frères. Ichi, Nachi, Ban et Geki sont arrivés du Japon, les bras chargés de cadeau, des plus simples aux plus élaborés.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Jabu est aussi du voyage. Qu'il ait abandonné Saori suscite quelques interrogations. N'est-il pas son garde du corps le plus dévoué ? Quand on lui pose la question, il hausse les épaules. Il a laissé la jeune femme aux bons soins de Tatsumi. Et de Julian Solo. L'annonce de leur mariage a ébranlé le microcosme des gens fortunés. Ils convoleront en justes noces en Mai prochain.

Cette année, ils sont au complet et même un peu plus. Seika et Miho se sont jointes à la réunion, Yakoff a quitté sa Sibérie natale dans les bagages de Hyoga. Le Lynx et la Chevelure ont hésité jusqu'au dernier moment mais sont finalement là. Bons derniers, Kiki, June et Ikki poussent la porte et viennent se mêler aux autres. L'ambiance est détendue, calme et chaleureuse. On plaisante, on boit, on se sert au buffet copieux supervisé par la compagne du Dragon. Deux têtes brunes et une tête blonde cavalent parmi les invités. Les enfants de Shiryu et de Hyoga sont en pleine forme, cela ne fait aucun doute.

"Aaah, voilà la meilleure mère de l'univers, s'exclame le Phénix en enlevant Marine dans une embrassade enjouée mais prudente.

-Et voilà le meilleur père de l'univers", lui répond-t-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

Le silence tombe brutalement, entrecoupé par les miaulements du vent à l'extérieur et les craquements de la cheminée à l'intérieur.

"Et bien quoi, fait le Serpentaire en dardant ses yeux de jade sur l'assemblée, vous pensiez quand même pas que j'étais le père ?"

Et tout le monde de rire aux éclats.

**¤S¤**

_Il y a dix ans, peut-être…_

**¤S¤**

"Je ne sais pas comment lui dire…

-Invite-la à boire un verre ensemble ? Offre-lui un cadeau ? Dis lui, tout simplement ?

-Ne te moque pas, Kitsi…

-Je suis très sérieux."

Le Serpentaire est préoccupé. Le Serpentaire est amoureux. Ce n'est pas une première mais la possibilité de vivre une relation quasiment normale est inédite. C'est nouveau, c'est déstabilisant. C'est presque effrayant.

"Ce n'est pas en squattant mon lit que tu vas y arriver.

-Ce n'est pas en me touchant comme ça que tu vas me le faire quitter."

L'atlante a les mains baladeuses, joueuses. Taquines, mutines et coquines. Elles effleurent une épaule et l'abandonnent à des lèvres affamées. L'italienne lui offre un gémissement ravi. Puis…

"Et si je l'invitais à un pique-nique ?"

Le Forgeron se redresse, grogne un peu et claque une main agacée sur la hanche de la jeune femme.

"Fais ce que tu veux Shaina mais ne reviens pas ici tant que tu n'auras pas conclu.

-J'y vais, j'y vais, ne t'énerve pas."

Elle ramasse ses affaires, les enfile prestement.

"On va avoir besoin de toi pour l'inventaire de cet après-midi.

-Je passerai vers quinze heures", l'informe-t-il.

Et elle quitte les lieux, non sans avoir offert un dernier baiser langoureux au maitre des lieux.

**¤S¤**

_C'était il y a huit ans, je crois…_

**¤S¤**

Il nettoie une dernière fois la petite statuette, au cas où un grain de poussière aurait envie de s'y glisser au dernier moment. La figurine capte un rayon de Lune et le réfléchit. La lumière coule sur l'argent et en dévoile les moindres détails. Il a gravé chaque plume et chaque écaille. Le bec de l'aigle est dangereux et la gueule du serpent l'est tout autant.

Shaina lui a commandé l'objet pour fêter ses deux ans de relation avec Marine. Elle lui a fait une description très précise de ce qu'elle voulait : un aigle tenant dans ses serres un serpent qui tente de le mordre.  _« C'est pour lui montrer que je lui appartient tout en lui rappelant que je ne suis pas acquise pour autant »_ , lui avait-elle dit.  _« Ben voyons »_ , avait lâché Kanon et Ikki.  _« C'est symbolique, vous ne comprenez rien »_ , leur avait répondu Andromède.  _« C'est mignon ! »_  avaient renchéri Shunrei et Seika. Kiki avait haussé les épaules et s'était mis au travail. Le résultat était au-delà de ses espérances : l'oiseau de proie était puissant, impérial. Le reptile était nerveux, dangereux.

"Elles représentent bien leurs Armures, les deux furies. Elles griffent et mordent comme des chats sauvages… lui avait avoué Kanon avec un sourire lupin.

-Et comment tu sais ça ?

-Secret…"

**¤S¤**

_Et il y a deux ans aussi…_

**¤S¤**

"Kiki, tu veux bien me faire une bague ? Je vais demander Marine en mariage."

**¤S¤**

_Ce soir…_

**¤S¤**

Kanon a décroché ses yeux de Sorrento. Il regarde maintenant la cheminée où le feu crépite encore faiblement. Ikki s'en approche et le rallume d'une bouffée de cosmos, inondant ainsi la pièce d'une chaleur bienfaisante et renouvelée. Tous somnolent plus ou moins, vaincus par la nourriture et l'heure avancée. Les trois monstres farceurs ont trouvé refuge près de Marine qui partage avec joie les nombreux plaids qui l'enveloppent. La « fratrie nippone », comme l'appelle le Lynx, occupe un coin de la vaste salle et s'enroule avec joie dans une cascade de couvertures. Mei se rapproche timidement et se retrouve absorbé dans le clan, entre le Loup et l'Ours.

Les femmes ont investi le canapé le plus confortable. Par un miracle encore inexpliqué, Seika a trouvé refuge dans les bras de Jabu. La Licorne rougit comme une collégienne énamourée sous cette démonstration d'affection imprévue mais ne s'en plaint pas. Il faudrait être fou pour se plaindre après ce regard alangui qu'elle lui a offert. Alors il l'emprisonne dans sa chaleur, ravi malgré lui. Taquin, Retsu agite une branche de gui trouvée on ne sait où au dessus de leurs têtes. Miho lui fait remarquer d'une voix ensommeillée que la tradition du gui n'est valable que pour le nouvel an. La Licorne, pas contrariante, dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Seika qui lui sourit en réponse.

Andromède apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Son frère, maman et papa poule tout à la fois, lui demande où est-ce qu'il a bien pu disparaitre pendant une heure. Shun exhibe un énorme bouquet de roses écarlates et explique qu'il a senti un appel en provenance de la Maison des Poissons. C'est au pied de la douzième armure qu'il a trouvé les fleurs. Il est ensuite parti en quête d'un vase assez grand pour toutes les contenir. Autant dire qu'il a écumé toutes les pièces du Palais sans résultats. Freya s'extrait du canapé où elle a trouvé refuge avec Shunrei, Miho et June. Elle récupère quelques chutes de tissu abandonnées, un ruban et un immense seau à champagne et improvise une composition florale avec l'aide de son époux. Hyoga, dont tout le monde ignorait jusque là les élans romantiques, récupère une rose et la dépose dans les mèches blondes de sa belle.

Le Gémeau ne sait pas trop s'il doit applaudir, rire ou pleurer. Tous ces débordements d'affection finissent toujours par lui peser. Il se traine difficilement jusqu'à la Sirène qui le gratifie d'un regard sombre. L'intrus lui brise ses effets. Impossible de conter fleurette à Hilda avec un traitre de son espèce dans les parages. Kanon s'excuse platement  _–« Rien à carrer de ses plans drague »_ , râle-t-il intérieurement- et lui demande si, par le plus grand des hasards, il n'aurait pas croisé Thétis dernièrement. Sorrento lui répond aussi sèchement que possible. Non, il ne l'a pas vu. Mensonge, mensonge. Kanon bat en retraite.

Il trouve refuge près d'Ikki et Shaina qui partagent une couverture et une bouteille de saké. Il complimente l'un et l'autre sur la paternité –ou la maternité, c'est selon- et les prévient sur les dangers de la gémellité. Le Phénix ricane un peu mais le Serpentaire ne semble pas goûter à la plaisanterie. Le japonais rejette toute responsabilité car, après tout :

"Moi, je n'ai fait que fournir le matériel. Le reste ne me regarde pas !

-Un peu quand même, corrige l'italienne, vu que tu seras le parrain.

-Première nouvelle.

-M'est avis que ce sera pas la dernière, ajoute le Gémeau.

-Je vous emmerde", ronchonne le Phénix.

Un par un, ils cèdent aux appels irrésistibles du sommeil. Seul le crépitement de la cheminée trouble encore la pièce où les bavardages ont laissé place à des respirations apaisées. Kanon se réveille en sursaut. Il a mal à la tête, conséquence implacable de la consommation excessive de spiritueux. Il se fait vieux… Il promène un regard attendri sur la grande « famille » et sourit : personne ne dort seul. Même Sorrento s'est trouvé une place près de la prêtresse d'Odin. Ni trop loin, ni trop près. Le Lynx, lui, s'est coulé près de la fratrie qui ressemble en ce moment à un panier de chatons, Ikki faisant office de mère protectrice.

Le Gémeau repère June qui dort dos contre dos avec Miho. Un rayon de lune éclaire son visage et le tableau pourrait être poétique si l'éthiopienne ne ronflait pas comme une bienheureuse. La scène lui arrache quand même un sourire et il cède sa couverture à la blonde, ignorante de ce geste tendre que le grec a rarement sinon jamais.

Un raclement sur le sol, un bruit métallique et Kiki revient dans la pièce en trainant un sac de toile plein à ras bord.

"C'est toi, Père Noël ? demande Kanon.

-C'est moi", lui répond l'atlante.

Nous sommes le 25 Décembre 2005.

**¤S¤**

_Le lendemain ?_

**¤S¤**

Les enfants ont couru dans toute la pièce dès les premiers rayons du soleil, réveillant les adultes tranquillement assoupis.  _« Les cadeaux, les cadeaux ! »_ , scandent les adorables monstres. Shiryu attrape ses deux fils au vol, Hyoga happe sa fille dans ses bras et les deux pères calent leur bruyante progéniture sur leurs genoux. Les petits se calment. Une punition le jour de Noël est particulièrement contre-productive.

Ban et Geki arrivent, des paniers chargés de viennoiseries, et Yakoff les suit avec un chariot croulant sous les boissons chaudes. La desserte bute sur les dalles irrégulières et tout le monde craint une catastrophe. Une inondation de chocolat chaud n'est pas pour déplaire à Sorrento, bec sucré, amateur de pâtisseries et amoureux des confiseries. Mais rien de tel ne se produit et chacun déguste tranquillement son petit-déjeuner.

On échange les cadeaux. Kiki fait sensation. Il entasse depuis longtemps des figurines et des bijoux. Cette année, il a fait une petite sélection et chaque invité se retrouve avec qui une statuette, qui un bracelet, qui un pendentif. Les femmes surtout y trouvent leur compte.

"Aaah, les femmes, ironise le Phénix. Tu leur mets un truc brillant sous le nez et elles se mettent aussitôt à frétiller.

-Déclaration de guerre dans trois, deux, un… prophétise le Dragon en effectuant un repli stratégique vers sa compagne.

-Tu veux qu'on aille régler ça dans l'arène, ô Parrain ? crache le Serpentaire, les poings sur les hanches.

-Quand tu veux, « maman ».

-Shaina, gronde doucement l'Aigle, viens plutôt m'aider à me lever."

L'italienne s'exécute, faisant passer le bien-être de sa compagne avant l'oiseau mal embouché. Marine prend congé et se retire dans sa chambre. Les jumelles s'agitent dans son ventre et elle est épuisée. Vivement l'accouchement. Le Serpentaire plante une dernière fois son regard dans celui d'Ikki.

"Crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, le piaf.

-J'ai dit « quand tu veux », stupide reptile."

Il ne neige plus. Le manteau de velours blanc réverbère la lumière du soleil.

Noël est blanc.

**¤S¤**

_Un an avant…_

**¤S¤**

"Et j'y gagne quoi moi ?

-Le droit de pouponner avec nous ?

-Sérieusement, les filles."

L'heure est grave. Marine et Shaina veulent des enfants. C'est une idée fixe, elles n'en démordent pas. Elles ne veulent pas adopter. Elles recherchent un donneur potentiel parmi les hommes du Sanctuaire. Inutile de préciser qu'ils se sont tous défilés les uns après les autres. La paternité par procuration ne les tente pas. A part le Phénix qui ne donne pas l'air de vouloir se poser un jour. Elles jouent serré pour le convaincre. Heureusement, l'italienne a un atout redoutable dans sa manche.

"Après réflexion, on a conclu que dans notre cas… la méthode naturelle était sûrement la plus efficace.

-J'ai peur de comprendre.

-On t'offre notre lit et nous avec, le temps de concevoir un enfant, explicite l'Aigle. Si tu veux reconnaitre le bébé, on ne t'en empêchera pas. Sinon, tu auras le titre de parrain réservé d'office. Et Shaina, ici présente, sera ravie d'occuper tes nuits quand je serais enceinte.

-Mais vous êtes complètement frappées, ma parole… maugrée Ikki en se massant les tempes.

-Nous sommes motivées, nuance, précise l'italienne.

-Dans ce cas de figure, je ne vois pas ce que ça change."

Le Phénix se laisse le temps de la réflexion et un soir de printemps, il débarque dans la maisonnette du couple terrible et n'en ressort qu'au petit matin. Faut-il préciser que l'accord fut largement honoré par les deux partis ?

**¤S¤**

_Revenons à aujourd'hui._

**¤S¤**

"Tu pars demain, alors ?"

L'homme de Jamir confirme d'un signe de tête : il ne passera pas le nouvel an ici. Il doit partir, il n'a pas le choix. Il sent dans son âme l'appel des Chevaliers d'Or. Leurs héritiers sont nés depuis quelques années déjà et leurs pouvoirs se révèlent de mois en mois. L'atlante aimerait les voir de ses propres yeux avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le Sanctuaire. Kanon comprend. Rapatrier les apprentis Ors est une prérogative millénaire des Popes. Kiki n'a jamais porté ce titre mais en tant qu'atlante, forgeron et autorité principale du Sanctuaire nommé par accord tacite, il peut se charger de cette tâche sans que personne ne proteste.

"Ce sont tes premières vacances depuis quinze ans, non ?"

Exact. L'atlante n'a jamais quitté le domaine sacré depuis la défaite d'Hadès, sauf pour se rendre quelques semaines à Jamir. Il est fidèle au poste, sentinelle zélée et dévouée. De là à dire qu'il profite de l'occasion pour quitter l'île, il n'y a qu'un pas que Kanon, étrangement, ne franchira pas. Le Gémeau a compris qu'il ne s'agit ni d'une mission, ni de simples vacances. Kiki part en pèlerinage, sur les traces des Chevaliers d'Or, sur les bribes de leur passé.

**¤S¤**

_Je crois qu'il y a sept ans…_

**¤S¤**

Les archives. Lieu lugubre s'il en est, aux rayonnages multiples et chancelants, aux secrets séculaires et oubliés. Dans un coin, sous une vieille étoffe grise de poussière, une armoire vermoulue conserve les dossiers de la garde dorée. Kiki a interrogé longtemps la mémoire de Shion avant qu'elle ne lui avoue l'emplacement du meuble dépareillé. Enfin il la trouve, retire le drap anciennement blanc, crochète la serrure, échoue, la brise et écarte les battants. Derrière lui, Mei et Kanon attendent et retiennent leur souffle.

Sur les étagères du bas, des plaques de pierres gravées. En haut, des chemises cartonnées. Entre, des papyrus, des parchemins déchirés, des livres portant l'écriture fine d'un moine copiste. La vie de tous les Chevaliers d'Ors, depuis l'antiquité jusqu'à notre époque moderne, tient dans une petite armoire. Kiki prend une chemise au hasard et lit à voix haute :

"Miguel Suárez, 12 Janvier 1963, Séville. Parents morts dans un incendie. Recueilli par l'orphelinat catholique Santa Lucia de Séville. Arrivée à quatre ans au Sanctuaire. Armure pressentie : Capricorne.

-Laisse-moi deviner, il s'agit de Shura ? demande le Gémeau.

-Tu connais beaucoup d'espagnols parmi les Chevaliers d'Or ?"

Mei cherche un peu et extrait d'une pile le dossier du Cancer. Il n'y a qu'un seul feuillet où quelques lignes se débattent pour remplir la surface du papier. Aujourd'hui, il n'apprendra rien de plus sur son maitre que sa date de naissance. Sa date de naissance  _présumée_.

Une chemise rose atterrit dans les mains de Kanon. Ce dernier grimace et ronchonne : pourquoi du  _rose_ pour lui et son frère ? Shion les destinait à l'armure d'Andromède,  _ou quoi_? Il tourne et retourne la fine couverture cartonnée entre ses doigts. Sa couleur l'indispose mais surtout, il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Il connait son nom de famille, il sait où il est né et pourtant il n'a jamais cherché à en savoir plus. Peut-être que ses parents sont encore en vie quelque part… Il soupire, soupèse le dossier, soupire encore, prend son courage à deux mains, l'égare alors que ses yeux tombent sur la calligraphie étroite et nerveuse de Shion :  _« Saga et Kanon Psiharis »_. Il tend la pochette à l'atlante qui en lit le contenu à voix haute.

"Saga et Kanon Psiharis, 30 Mai 1958, Rhodes. Vrais jumeaux. Bébés abandonnés. Pendentif avec nom et prénom pour chacun. Pas d'informations supplémentaires. Arrivée au Sanctuaire à un an. Armure pressentie : Gémeaux."

Un vitrail brisé laisse passer un rayon de lumière. Le Gémeau regarde dehors, ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas bougé depuis un quart d'heure. Silencieusement, Mei et Kiki vide l'armoire et s'en vont vers une autre zone des archives où ils espèrent trouver les dossiers des Chevaliers d'Argent.

Nous sommes le 28 Mai 1998.

Kanon aura quarante ans dans deux jours et c'est un enfant abandonné.

**¤S¤**

_Maintenant ?_

**¤S¤**

"Tiens, prend les avec toi. On ne sait jamais."

Le Gémeau confie à Kiki la chaine portant les deux médaillons. L'atlante promet d'y faire très attention.

**¤S¤**

_Après ?_

**¤S¤**

_Longtemps après ?_

**¤S¤**

Kitsi de Jamir est en Inde, à Goa. Son pèlerinage s'est achevé à Bénarès, après avoir traversé la moitié de la planète. Tours et détours multiples pour rendre hommage aux Chevaliers d'Ors, chemins de traverse et pérégrinations infructueuses pour localiser leurs successeurs.

Un coup de téléphone de Kanon l'a informé : Shaina a gardé toutes ses cartes postales et s'est amusé à faire une frise retraçant son périple. Et  _« les jumelles vont bien, je dirais à l'hystérique que tu as posé la question »_. L'Aigle a accouché de deux petites filles qui  _« ressemblent à leur père »_. Phénix doit être ravi. Elles sont nées le 20 Mars 2005, entre Marine native du 18 et Shaina, enfant du 24. Elles sont Poissons, au grand désespoir de l'italienne.

Nous sommes le 26 Mars 2005 : le couple terrible du Sanctuaire a trente-cinq ans et le non moins terrible père de leurs enfants en a trente-quatre.

**¤S¤**

Rhodes, Nicosie.

Héraklion.

Missolonghi, Kalamata.

Bergame, Palerme.

Séville, Cordoue.

Bordeaux, îles Scilly.

Uppsala, Malmö.

Sao Paulo, Cartagena.

Lu Shan, Surat Thani.

Bénarès, Bareli.

Parfois dans un même pays, parfois non. L'histoire ne se répète pas et c'est tant mieux. Pas  _complètement_ du moins. L'héritier de la Balance sera thaïlandais, celui du Verseau sera britannique, celui du Taureau sera colombien. On ne change pas encore de continent.

La prochaine génération de Chevaliers d'Or est arrivée à bon port. Les séparations ne se sont pas toujours faites dans la douceur. La plupart sont orphelins de naissance et sont partis sans un regard pour leur ancienne vie. Mais les jumeaux –Gémeaux- de Nicosie ont quitté une tante aimante. Le Lion et le Sagittaire ont quitté une mère mourante. Le Poisson a laissé derrière lui une grande sœur. La Vierge a quitté une troupe de musiciens faisant office de famille adoptive. Déchirement, déchirure. Kanon a promis à tous qu'ils reverront leurs proches dès que leur entrainement sera terminé. Et il a garanti aux « duplicata » qu'on ne les séparera jamais.

Dans deux ans, Kitsi partira en quête des prochains Chevaliers d'Argent.

Pour le moment, il se repose.

**¤S¤**

_Un peu après…_

**¤S¤**

Les plages de Goa sont magnifiques : sable blanc, mer bleue et maillots de bain multicolores. Kiki flâne. Il bronze aussi, bien qu'il n'en ait pas réellement besoin. Il se mêle à la foule disparate sans qu'on le remarque. Un jour, on lui a demandé ce que signifiaient les deux points bleus sur son front. Il a répondu, en ne plaisantant qu'à moitié, qu'il faisait partie d'une secte très fermée, initiée aux secrets les plus terribles de l'humanité. Tout le monde a ri sans se douter de la portée de ses paroles.

Kiki ne fait rien de ses journées et c'est très reposant. Il n'a pas ménagé sa peine pendant quinze ans. Il s'inquiète un peu et demande à Mei des nouvelles du Sanctuaire. La Chevelure est l'un des rares avec qui il peut communiquer par télépathie. Le japonais le rassure et lui confirme que tout va pour le mieux. Le Gémeau porte sur ses épaules toute la responsabilité des ordres de mission et Shiryu se charge de l'intendance. Tout le monde va bien.

Kanon aux cent yeux et cent oreilles a encore frappé. La commère de l'île prend les paris : combien de temps avant que le duo de folles devienne un trio de fous ? Ikki va-t-il succomber au charme de Shaina et Marine ? Le suspens est insoutenable, haletant. A part ça, Sorrento courtise Hilda. Retsu drague Miho. Andromède fait de l'œil à Mei. Un peu plus que la routine, en somme. Un feuilleton digne d'une  _telenovela_ brésilienne. Aldébaran adorerait.

**¤S¤**

_Après, encore._

**¤S¤**

Il y a un attroupement sur la plage. Un groupe de pêcheurs du dimanche a levé un poisson bizarre, rouge. Une espèce inconnue ici. Ca débat pour savoir si la découverte mérite d'être portée aux journaux locaux. Kiki se fraye un chemin à travers le petit attroupement. Il a senti quelque chose. Il baratine un peu les touristes et repart avec la prise encore vivante dans un seau d'eau de mer.

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel, le lit est vide. Sa conquête d'un soir a eu la délicatesse de profiter de son absence pour s'éclipser. Shaina l'insulterait s'il elle savait qu'il ne lui a même pas proposé un petit-déjeuner. Il renverse le seau dans la petite baignoire. Le poisson frétille et saute, veut s'enfuir et, d'un bond agile, passe le rebord. Tout cela pour se tortiller misérablement sur le carrelage par manque d'oxygène.

L'atlante le remet dans la baignoire et libère un peu de cosmos. Le poisson se calme et se met à fondre, littéralement, dans l'eau. Kiki détourne les yeux : le spectacle n'est pas très attrayant. Il n'a pas besoin de tourner la tête pour sentir qu'une créature beaucoup plus grande qu'un poisson patauge maintenant dans sa baignoire.

"Thétis.

-Kiki."

Elle n'a pas vieilli. Comme lui.

**¤S¤**

_Plus tard, encore._

**¤S¤**

La Néréide est étalée de tout son long sur le matelas, un drap jeté négligemment en travers des jambes. Un t-shirt vaguement blanc et bien trop grand couvre comme il peut ses cuisses blanches. L'atlante l'a presque forcée à le mettre, gêné par sa nudité. Thétis a abdiqué. Les humains sont parfois étranges.

Un vieux ventilateur tourne mollement au-dessus de sa tête. C'est un de ces vieux modèles aux pales exagérément grandes qui ne brasse que de l'air humide. Elle connait les défauts du plafond par cœur à force de le fixer. Que fait donc le rouquin ? Il a prétexté une excuse fumeuse –lui acheter des vêtements- pour s'éclipser. Thétis n'a pas besoin de vêtements. C'est une enfant des flots, sans limite, sans frontière autre que celle du rivage. Le tissu est une barrière, elle n'en veut pas. Elle rejette le drap, fait voler le haut à travers la pièce. Et se recouche.

 

Elle l'a reconnu tout de suite. Peut-être les points de vie, peut-être les cheveux toujours aussi roux. Mais plus longs. Beaucoup plus longs. Le lutin qu'elle a maltraité entre les coraux du Sanctuaire sous-marin est devenu un bel homme, au regard un peu mélancolique.

Elle se retourne, sur le ventre. Ses cheveux blonds collent à sa peau moite. Elle les chasse, d'un geste agacé. L'atlante ouvre la porte et rentre. Rougit comme un gamin en la découvrant, nue, dans  _son_ lit. Lui jette un tas de vêtements à la figure.

"Habille-toi. Je te rendrai à la mer ce soir."

Que la vie est cruelle.

**¤S¤**

Elle n'est pas partie. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, comment, et il n'en a cure. Il l'a rejetée à l'eau en pleine nuit, à l'écart des plages fréquentées. Il est rentré se coucher. Un bruit discret à la porte l'a sorti de son sommeil léger. Quand il a ouvert la porte, elle était là, bien droite dans un paréo chipé à une touriste malchanceuse. Après, il ne sait plus.

Ce qui se passe maintenant, il le sait très bien en revanche. La Néréide est sur son lit, le paréo défait, froissé, inutile face à ses mains. Ils se cachent sous la masse indistincte de leurs cheveux entremêlés pour dissimuler leurs caresses, leurs baisers. Ils se frôlent et s'épousent au rythme des vagues et des chants. Dehors, on fait la fête comme tous les soirs.

Le temps s'échappe et avec lui le mouvement rythmé de leurs hanches unies. Leurs lèvres se cherchent, se trouvent et refusent obstinément de se séparer. Ils s'emprisonnent mutuellement dans la chaleur de leurs bras, s'oublient dans l'étreinte possessive d'une main sur une autre.

**¤S¤**

"Reste avec moi."

La Néréide se retourne vers lui. Le Soleil est haut dans le ciel. Combien de temps a-t-elle dormi ? Il répète :

"Reste avec moi."

La blonde se réveille un peu plus, grimpe sur son ventre, s'y installe confortablement et démêle sa longue chevelure dans un geste de pure coquetterie.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de rester ?"

Kiki ne sait pas trop pourquoi mais il demande au cas où. On ne sait jamais. Sur un malentendu,  _ça peut marcher_. La traitresse ondule un peu sur lui et repose sa question. Il ne sait déjà plus où il est. Rester  _où_  ? Là, sur son ventre ? Autant qu'elle veut mais par tous les dieux, qu'elle n'arrête pas de bouger. Surtout pas.

**¤S¤**

Ils retombent sur le lit. Foudroyés, encore.

"Reste avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?"

L'atlante a une illumination. Il décide de jouer la franchise.

"Parce que tu ne vieillis pas, comme moi. Qu'il est probable que tu vives plus longtemps que moi. Je suis presque sûr que c'est toi qui m'enterreras.

-Tu as des pensées sordides, gamin. Je suis un choix par défaut, en gros ?

-Un choix  _adapté_ , nuance.

-Je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps loin de la mer.

-Je te téléporterai au besoin. Au pire, on te creusera une piscine d'eau salée."

La blonde plisse son adorable nez, vexé comme pas deux.

"Dis oui, Thétis, s'il te plait.

-Et Sorrento, alors ?

-Quoi, Sorrento ?"

**¤S¤**

_Il y a cinq ans…_

**¤S¤**

Une tempête sur la Mer Egée. Les flots démontés hurlent leur rage face aux falaises escarpées qui les observent en silence. Pourquoi s'énerver autant ? En peu en retrait, une luxueuse villa s'élève. Le domaine familial des Solo.

"Sorrento ! Mais où est donc ce fichu musicien quand on a besoin de lui ? Toi, là-bas !

-Monsieur ?

-Trouve-moi Sorrento ! Et au pas de course !

-Monsieur Sorrento est sorti, monsieur Solo.

-Quoi ?"

 

Il pleut à torrents et un Dragon des Mers de sa connaissance ne s'empêcherait pas une expression grossière pour le dire. L'autrichien rejoint un banc de sable isolé où, il le sait, quelqu'un l'attend. Sa petite fée de l'onde, comme il l'appelle, sa muse, son inspiration. Elle est bien là, perchée sur un rocher battu par les vagues. Sa nageoire écarlate se détache sur l'eau grise de la tempête.

Il porte sa flûte à ses lèvres, elle entrouvre les siennes. La musique les unit.

**¤S¤**

_Aujourd'hui…_

**¤S¤**

-Non rien. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment regardé, en fait. Je crois qu'il n'y a que ma voix qui l'intéresse.

**¤S¤**

_En ce moment même…_

**¤S¤**

_« Kiki ! »_

_« Ce n'est pas le moment, Mei. »_

_« Tu devrais rentrer. Le lionceau commence à faire ses crocs. »_

Nous sommes le 14 Avril 2005 et un cosmos doré brille de nouveau dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire.

**¤S¤**

_Bien plus tard… Quinze ans après._

**¤S¤**

Thétis est enceinte. C'est la seule pensée qui occupe l'esprit de Kiki. La blonde et le roux n'ont pas pris une seule ride, contrairement aux autres. Excepté Kanon qui rajeunit depuis que June et lui sont devenus inséparables. Tout juste a-t-il la décence d'accepter quelques cheveux gris dans sa crinière.

**¤S¤**

_Revenons quatorze ans en arrière._

**¤S¤**

2006.

L'année s'annonce chargée pour le Sanctuaire. Mais aussi et surtout pour Kanon qui doit s'occuper de tout, presque tout seul. Marine et Shaina ont pris un congé maternité prolongé, Ikki inaugure son pendant masculin. Une première au sein de la Chevalerie. La fratrie nippone, menée par Shun, les remplace efficacement. Le Gémeau n'est pas satisfait pour autant : il n'a pas envie de perdre ses consœurs du triumvirat officieux pour des histoires de couches et de biberons. Le Serpentaire l'a copieusement incendié quand il l'a fait remarquer.

Il faut qu'il se change les idées. Quoi de mieux qu'une petite virée à l'extérieur pour se remettre d'aplomb ? Il consulte les dossiers qu'il a sous les mains : trafic de drogue en Colombie, destruction de pipe-lines en Lybie, attentat en Egypte, tsunami en Thaïlande, vente d'armes au Mexique… Ah ! Piraterie dans le golfe d'Aden. C'est parfait. Il vérifie quelques comptes, signe quelques ordonnances, prévient Andromède de son départ, embarque le Lynx sous son bras et s'envole vers Djibouti.

La mission improvisée est vite pliée. Suivre un Zodiac en luttant contre le courant pendant une heure ? Facile. Débusquer un refuge de pirates sur la côte somalienne ? Facile. Faire parler le plus trouillard de la bande, lui faire avouer que l'endroit sert ponctuellement de cache d'armes pour terroristes ? D'une simplicité effarante !  _« Emballez, c'est plié ! »_ , claironne le Gémeau en assommant le froussard. Ils n'ont plus qu'à aller offrir l'information aux autorités locales et assister de loin à l'opération. Les forces de polices sont chatouilleuses et n'aiment pas qu'on leur souffle les lauriers d'une arrestation réussie.

"Une bonne chose de faite. Quartier libre pour toi, le Lynx !

-Et vous ?

-Oh, moi… Je vais aller payer une petite visite à la blonde de mes rêves."

La main sur le cœur, l'expression douloureuse du soupirant éconduit. Grec et tragédien.

"Vous feriez un bon comédien.

-Te fous pas de moi."

 

Le lendemain, il pose le pied sur ce qu'il reste de l'île d'Andromède. Il crie le nom de June qui se répercute sur les pentes du volcan. Personne ne lui répond. Bizarre. Dans son dernier rapport, elle disait être retournée sur ce bout de terre pour commencer la formation de deux nouveaux apprentis.

Sur un mur de roche, un petit caillou est dérangé dans sa sieste, roule sur le basalte et vient s'échouer sur le crâne du grec. Qui lève la tête, comme un bleu, et se prend la lumière du Soleil dans les yeux. C'est une technique vieille comme le monde et il se fait encore avoir… A son âge.

"Kanon ?

-Mais que voilà une charmante vision ! June en justaucorps et collants ! Enfin, je crois… Merde, June, j'ai le soleil dans les yeux ! Descends !" braille le Gémeau.

L'éthiopienne daigne descendre de son piton rocheux. D'un bond souple, elle s'élève dans les airs et atterrit devant lui, dans un concert et de « oooh ! » et de « aaah ! » admiratifs. Ses élèves la rejoignent par une voie plus classique : un chemin de terre battue.

June a son masque.  _« Pas glop »_. Il ne sait même plus quoi dire tant le masque inerte le déstabilise. Il a perdu l'habitude de la voir avec et il a l'impression que la blonde taquine s'est cadenassé a double tour derrière le métal. Comment séduit-on une Amazone ?

"Hum, euh, si tu me présentais tes apprentis ?"

Deux têtes brunes dans des tuniques de novices viennent le saluer. Lina, réunionnaise, et Manjary, malgache. Orphelins, pour ne pas déroger à la règle. Un Cassiopée et une Céphée. Non, elle ne s'est pas trompée. Les Armures sont parfois facétieuses mais heureusement, elles savent s'adapter. Le futur Cassiopée n'aura pas à subir la présence de seins sur sa protection.

"Il faudra les ramener au Sanctuaire pour que Marine ou Shaina prenne la suite de l'entrainement.

-Tu ne me crois pas capable de former deux Argents ?" siffle le Caméléon.

 _« Les feeeeeemmes… »_ , soupire le grec dans un coin de son esprit. Zen.  _« Respire, Kanon, respire »_.

"Pas du tout. Je trouve dommage de venir s'enterrer à l'autre bout du monde alors que Ban est en train de remettre en état l'arène principale.

-Rattrape-toi aux branches."

Il essaye. Pas simple. L'éthiopienne lui accorde néanmoins le droit de parcourir son territoire. L'île d'Andromède est à elle, que ce soit bien clair. Il observera l'entrainement sans intervenir car elle mène ses leçons comme elle l'entend. Kanon acquiesce. Il ne veut pas d'histoires, après tout.

 

Le Soleil chute dans l'océan, comme tous les soirs. Les enfants vont dormir, enroulés dans plusieurs couches de couvertures. Les deux adultes discutent à la lueur de la pleine lune. Elle retire son masque, enfin.

Le lendemain, quand les enfants se lèvent, il est déjà tard. Maitre June les a laissé dormir. La petite fille dit avoir entendu des bruits étranges dans la chambre de leur professeur. Le grand monsieur bleu a disparu. Il est plus de midi quand ils osent pousser la porte du Caméleon. Sur le matelas inconfortable, le grand monsieur a mêlé la mer qui lui tient lieu de chevelure aux fils d'or de leur Maitre.

Ils décident de les laisser tranquilles.

**¤S¤**

_Maintenant…_

**¤S¤**

Kiki laisse tomber son regard sur les Chevaliers d'Or. Ils sont rassemblés à une extrémité des gradins et observent un combat d'apprentis Bronzes. Il y a Carolina, le Taureau, la colombienne au tempérament explosif. Il y a Ezio, le croque-mort, Cancer de son état. Il y a aussi Andrew, le Verseau, qui vante les mérites de la poésie anglaise devant Magdalena, le Poisson. Manindra, yeux verts, teint mat et bouche cousue, « le Muet », la Vierge silencieuse, les écoute distraitement. Ils ont tous plus ou moins vingt ans et ils croquent la vie à pleines dents. Les autres sont en vadrouille à l'autre bout du monde.

Aucun d'eux n'a encore eu à endosser d'armure. L'atlante espère que cela durera encore longtemps. Un sentiment vague l'envahit alors qu'il regarde le ciel, rouge en cette fin de journée. Thétis est enceinte. C'est un miracle. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

**¤S¤**

_Huit mois plus tard…_

**¤S¤**

"Je ne voudrais pas te faire peur, ma petite Thétis, mais heureusement que tu as accouché maintenant.

-Ikki. La ferme, gronde Shaina.

-Il n'y a pas de mal", murmure doucement la danoise.

Sa fille gazouille dans ses bras, ignorante des préoccupations adultes. Ses yeux sont bleus, ses cheveux sont blonds… et ses points de vie sont rouge. Kitsi de Jamir sera fier de sa fille quand il reviendra.

"Dites-moi plutôt où est mon homme.

-Il est par là, fait le Phénix avec un geste vague.

-Il est à Jamir, précise Marine en entrant dans la chambre d'hôpital. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je vais bien", souffle la Néréide.

Le silence est aux aguets. Au moindre signe de relâchement, il s'infiltre dans la conversation et la paralyse. L'atmosphère est lourde car les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Le ciel est rouge, de plus en plus.

Hilda a dispersé ce qu'il reste de son peuple et s'est réfugiée sur l'île. Sorrento l'a rejoint, accompagné de trois adolescents qui, il l'espère, porteront un jour les Ecailles du Roi des Mers. Shiryu et Hyoga ont rapatrié leurs familles au Sanctuaire, la fratrie a convaincu Miho et Seika de quitter le Japon quelques temps. Mei fait des cauchemars où il voit des carnages sanglants et des fosses pleines de dépouilles. Kanon s'agite, prépare et prévoit. June, Lina et Manjary l'assistent. Kiki est à Jamir et personne ne sait pourquoi.

Nous sommes en… Peu importe la date. L'Aigle et le Serpentaire ont cinquante ans. Leur amour n'a jamais été aussi fort. Le Phénix ne les a jamais quittées même si aucun ne veut reconnaitre qu'ils forment un ménage à trois solide. L'italienne passe une main lasse dans ses cheveux où quelques fils gris ont l'insolence de se glisser. L'époque des grands combats et des sacrifices est passée pour eux. Ils espèrent que la nouvelle génération ne faillira pas.

"Nous nous battrons.

-Mais certainement, Phénix. Certainement", confirme Marine.

**¤S¤**

_Au même moment… Ou un peu avant._

**¤S¤**

Il tourne la tête. A gauche, à droite. Le bruit continue de retentir entre deux murs de roche. Ce sont des pleurs d'enfant qui l'ont attiré ici, dans cette partie du monde si inhospitalière. Là où son maitre l'a trouvé. Là où, peut-être, Shion a trouvé Mü. Jamir regorge de failles, d'à-pics, d'escarpements tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il doit se dépêcher s'il veut retrouver le bébé avant la nuit.

L'atlante erre entre des blocs de pierre taillés en éperons par le vent. En cet instant, le mystère de la natalité de son peuple l'ennuie fortement. On n'a pas idée de faire apparaître des nouveau-nés dans les montagnes, là où personne ne vient jamais…

Ses entrailles se tordent soudain. Il n'est pas loin. Sous un arbre décharné, enraciné à même la montagne, un tas de chiffons s'agite. Il court pour parcourir les derniers mètres qui l'en séparent. Le monde s'arrête, et soudain, il a un bébé de son peuple dans les bras. Il n'est plus le dernier.

Kitsi de Jamir rit, pleure, tout ça à la fois. Il remercie Athéna, il remercie Shion, il remercie Mü, il remercie le monde entier. De l'autre côté du globe, sa fille vient de naitre et pousse son premier cri.

**¤S¤**

_Quelques semaines après._

_Maintenant et seulement maintenant._

**¤S¤**

Le ciel est écarlate. Ce n'est pas bon signe.

Il y a une menace dans l'air.

Un éclair tonne, la mer se soulève. La terre tremble-t-elle ?

Les cœurs palpitent sous les armures. Qu'elles soient d'Or, d'Argent ou de Bronze, elles brillent à la lumière de la Lune.

Il y a du danger dans l'air.

C'est le Rouge puis le Noir.

Il y a du sang dans l'air.

Arès s'est éveillé.

**¤S¤**


End file.
